In order to improve reliability and provide redundancy, enterprise networks and data centres span across a number of geographically dispersed network sites. Similar services are deployed at the sites connected via layer 2 connectivity. To facilitate dynamic resource allocation and management, virtual machines are allowed to migrate among data centers. The process of virtual machine migration may be transparent to users and in which case their IP addresses remain unchanged.